His Type
by BBG16
Summary: She's a waitress, he's an ass, but she still wants him. She doesn't think that she's his type, could she be wrong? One-shot OOC


**So, this is my first story on this account and I decided to start it off with a one-shot. I do not have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

"Bella, can you _please _get the VIP section? Boss wants to talk to me," a tall girl with dark hair pulled back in a messy ponytail asked Bella Swan with pleading eyes behind black framed glasses.

"I got it Angela, go ahead," Bella said, shooing her friend away. Angela gave a relieved smile before disappearing around the corner.

Bella finished wiping the bar down before she looked to the VIP lounge, already knowing what she was going to see: Edward Cullen was there with his cronies, just as he has been every Friday night for the last year that she has worked there. He was leaning back on the red leather couch in a position that screamed ease and confidence as made up blow up dolls fawned over him in five inch heels and short dresses that showed off their balloon boobs. Yes, she might have been just a bit jealous. But who wouldn't be? Edward Cullen was like sex on legs. The top of his head reminded her of a shiny penny and sex hair; it was covered in a disarray of bronze colored locks. His eyes were a piercing green that looked like emeralds. His skin was fair without being pasty and his pouty red lips were framed by a sharp jaw that was just begging to be licked. His body was lean, but still muscular enough to fill out his button up black shirt that was unbuttoned just enough at the top yo give Bella a peak of his muscular chest. He was tall, just over 6 feet maybe and, as mentioned before, sex on legs. He was completely gorgeous and sexy and completely out of her league.

The brown haired waitress sighed as she finished her weekly oggling before she turned to grab her notebook and pen, wishing she had worn something other than her comfortable chucks tonight. As she got closer to where the elite group was sitting she could hear the obsessive giggling of the barbies and she rolled her eyes at their predictability.

Despite her annoyance, Bella forced a bright smile and held up her pad of paper, "Hey guys, my name is Bella and I will be your waitress tonight, would you like to start off with appetizers or drinks?" She repeated her well rehearsed line.

Emerald green eyes looked up to acknowledge her briefly before darting around his group, "What do you think girls? Wanna get some food in those bodies before the shots?"

He smirked at the sounds of agreements before he turned back to Bella, "We'll take a plate of wings with dipping sauce, thanks sweetheart." He finished with a wink before turning his attention back to the fawning women, dismissing Bella.

She wrote down the order before going back to the kitchen where her best friend, Alice, who, coincidentally, was the Chef as well was working away.

"An order of wings and dipping sauce, Ali."

Bella sat down at the small table in there as Alice put together the order and huffed, "You'd think after a year of serving that ass he would be civil enough to acknowledge me."

Alice sat down with her and rubbed her back, "Hey, hon, he'll come around, you're gorgeous, he'd be fool not to see that."

Bella tried to force a smile, "I don't even know why I like that douche, he wouldn't be anything special without his looks, but damn Alice! Have you seen that guy?"

Alice laughed, "Of course I have, and if I didn't have Jazzy, I would be even more frazzled over him than you are!" Bella laughed before her depressing thoughts caught up with her again and she sighed.

"I guess I'm just not his type, I should just accept that and move on," she said somberly.

"Oh come on!" Alice suddenly burst out, "What do they have that you don't?"

"Let's see," Bella laughed dryly, "They're tall for one, they're flirtatious and outgoing, living the fast life. They're flashy. Oh! And don't forget they have butts and racks!"

"You have a butt and rack!" Her tiny friend argued, referring to Bella's filled out jeans and B- cups, "And you have brains! Not many people are able to make it through two full years of college just on scholarships!"

Bella thought that over for a bit, she was was about to start her senior year of college, and had gotten this job when her scholarship funds ran out at the end of her Sophomore year, "Yeah, but what's the point of all that studying if he obviously likes them dumb?"

Alice could see that she wasn't getting anywhere fast with her friend so she stood up and handed her the order, "Whatever, Bella, you're a catch. Just go out there and serve Edward Cullen's fine ass with confidence!"

Bella laughed as she took the platter and headed back to the VIP section. She kept Alice's words in mind as she approached them, "Here we are," she leaned over and set the platter on the table at Edwards feet. "Anythings else," she asked, standing back up and getting her notepad ready. At Edward's silence she looked up and caught him staring at her breasts with a dark look in his eyes. She smirked with new found confidence and cleared her throat for his attention. His eyes snapped back to hers and she raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

Edward got his wits back and smirked his panty dropping smirk at the brunet, _Don't think I've ever seen her before, _he thought, _she must be new, but damn she's hot!_ He realized that he hadn't ordered any drinks yet and kept eye contact as he replied, "We'll take a round of shots with some salt and limes." He watched her chew on her pouty bottom lip as she wrote down the order and decided that later tonight, he was going to do that.

"That it?" The nameless waitress asked, bringing her wide brown eyes back to him.

He nodded and smirked, "For now."

Bella nodded and turned to walk away, but not before she heard the bleach blond with fake tits on Edward's right whisper an insult to her friends about her chucks. One thing that irks Bella enough to have a confrontation is an insult to her beloved chucks.

"I'm sorry," She turned to the blond with a sickly sweet smile, "Did you have a problem with my shoes?"

The blond turned away from her friend and flipped her hair over her bare shoulder, "Actually, yes," she replied, "I'm not comfortable being served by someone in such a, "she paused to scan Bella from top to bottom and back, "low class." She finished off with a smirk.

Bella tightened her jaw at the insult, "I'm sorry, your _highness_, but that's the difference between you and me, you can afford five inch heels, I can't; you can afford a boob job, when honestly, if I could, I wouldn't want one," she smiled sweetly before leaning down to whisper in the blonds ear in a low voice but loud enough for everyone in the group to hear her, "And by the way, you might want to renew that purchase, you're left one's looking a little flat, toots." With that, Bella straightened before spinning on her heel and heading for the bar.

"Holy shit," Edward mumbled under his breath, he couldn't help it, that was hot. He also couldn't help but admire her tight ass in her jeans as she walked away, they were definitely going to be properly introduced later.

For the next half hour, Edward kept his focus on the brunet waitress across the bar. Her brown hair was long and fell freely down to the middle of her back, she was short, probably around 5' 4", and while he usually found himself attracted to tall girls with long legs, there was something about her short body, and her legs were still pretty fantastic. She was curved more than any of the other girls around him and when she threw her head back laughing at something her friend said, he felt the desire to mark up the skin of her neck.

Unfortunately, their shots and drinks were brought to them by a different waiter and he didn't get another up close view of her spectacular tits. Some may say they were small, but from as far as he could see, they would be perfect handfuls for him, and that was sexy as hell.

He couldn't tear his eyes off of her even as the ladies around him took body shots off of each other, trying to get his attention. She was working behind the bar now and his back stiffened as he saw a dark haired guy with a big smile approach her with leery eyes. Edward watched as the brunet blushed at something the guy said and lost all of his patience. He stood up and made his way to the bar, ignoring the girls around him as they gasped and fell over themselves to get out of his way as he wasn't going to wait for them.

Bella was trying to move on to another guy waiting at the bar, but this Jacob guy, as he had introduced himself, wasn't letting her leave, "So, when do you get off?" Bella didn't miss the double meaning and resisted the urge to roll her eyes, barely.

"I'm closing," She answered shortly.

Jacob grinned a wolfish grin, "Why don't you let me walk you home, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be alone at night." Again with the double meaning.

Despite the fact that she was not at all flattered, Bella blushed at his words, cursing the trait. Jacob grinned again, pleased that he was having an affect on her.

Bella looked back up, ready to answer him when a smooth voice interrupted, "Excuse me, but I need to sit there."

Edward stood behind the dweeb and shot daggers at him as he turned around, "No way, man, I was hear first, get your own spot."

Edward hardened his stare and said in a low, deep voice, "I said, I need to sit there. Now move before I make you."

He kept his gaze steady on the kid as he stood up and practically ran away in fright, giving his seat up to Edward who sat down without hesitation and lifted his eyes to Bella who was frozen behind the bar. She had just seen a side of Edward that was demanding and frightening, and, for Bella, a complete turn on.

She finally broke out her reverie with a somewhat breathy laugh that she hoped he didn't notice and finally spoke, "While I don't exactly think that your technique was good, I'm gonna have to thank you for getting rid of him, he was holding up the business."

Edward smirked, "I assure you, my technique is always the best."

While she should have found double meanings annoying by now, she couldn't help but blush at Edwards innuendo.

"Right, well," She cleared her throat, "what can I get for you?"

"Just your name."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I need to know that name of the waitress serving me, don't I?"

Edward didn't understand the slight anger he saw in her eyes as she cocked her hip, "Do you always make it a point to learn your servers' names?"

"Only the important ones," He winked.

Instead of giggling or batting her eyelashes as he hoped she would, the waitress muttered, "Unbelievable," before picking her rag up and pointedly ignoring him as she worked on cleaning the counter.

Edward looked around him, wondering if something else was causing her reaction. He was shocked when he found that more time had passed than he had thought and the bar was clearing out. It closed at 3 A.M. on Friday nights and it was now 2:30. The girls that had kept him company earlier were gone and there was only one other person at the bar, contenting himself with his beer and his phone. In the corner, a pool game was just finishing up between a group of middle aged men.

He looked back at the mystery behind the counter and finally asked, "What? Why are you mad?"

She sighed and finally looked into his eyes again, "You're a douche." she said simply before she went back to her cleaning.

Edward spluttered a bit, "What the hell?"

Finally, she threw down her rag and leaned into the counter a bit, "I introduced myself earlier this evening, but I suppose I wasn't important then. My name's Bella, dumb ass. I'm suddenly _important_ now, I guess I used to not be for the year that I served you and you cronies with a polite smile on my face when all I wanted to do was pop their fake tits with my pen!"

Edward briefly locked her name away in his memory before processing the new found information, "What? No no no no no, I would've remembered you if you had served me for the past year!"  
"Well obviously not! Considering we're having this conversation right now!"

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair, how the hell could he have not noticed her before tonight? He thought back through the past year and briefly remembered her as she served him, he had just never paid much attention to her. Apparently, he'd have to make up for it.

"Look, I really have no idea what was running through my head in the past that made me not notice you, but I was an idiot, and now I'm an ass that's asking a beautiful waitress with intelligent brown eyes and luscious brown hair if she would forgive me and possibly give us a chance to start over?" He looked up at her a bit shyly through his eyelashes. While the whole apologizing and pretty much baring himself was an unusual feat for him, he couldn't take time to be confused with his odd behavior or ponder why she brought it out of him when she smiled a bright smile at him.

"While that was the best apology I've ever heard, you're lucky I've never really been one to hold a grudge. I forgive you." She stuck her hand out, "Hi, I'm Bella, and I'll be your server for the next," She glanced at the clock, "ten minutes."

Edward chuckled and took her hand, "Hello, I'm Edward and I would be honored if you would agree to go get a piece of pie when you get off work."

"Are you asking me on a date Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked in a teasing tone with a flirty smile.

"Why yes it is, Ms..." He replied, searching.

"Swan," She provided.

He smirked, "Nice. Why yes it is Ms. _Swan_, one of many if I may be so bold."

Bella giggled, liking this new Edward Cullen a lot better than the asshole he was earlier, "Of course, let me just finish cleaning up and change, then we can go."

Without waiting for a reply, she finished wiping down the counter and started putting the chairs up on the counter so that the next person on shift tomorrow could sweep and mop easily. The sound of chairs scraping on the floor on the other side of the room gave her a pause. She looked up to see Edward following her lead.

At her raised eyebrow Edward shrugged, "The faster it's done, the faster we can start our date," He gave Bella a crooked smile that made her knees shake. She muttered out a response before finishing up and going to the back room to change her shirt and grab her purse before walking back out to see Edward leaning patiently on a wall.

"Ready?" He inquired.

"Yup."

He led them outside and Bella locked up behind them. They decided to walk to Denny's since it was close by and the weather was warm enough.

For the next few hours the new couple gorged themselves with pie, coffee, and an ongoing conversation.

The sun was just making an appearance again when they made their way back to the bar where their cars were and Bella was glad that she didn't have to work until Sunday, but she was disappointed that their date was coming to an end.

"So," Bella leaned coyly against her truck and Edward leaned one hand on her car and balanced his weight.

"So," he repeated, taking in her truck, "Is this thing safe?" He said this in a teasing tone, but he actually was a bit concerned.

Bella hit his stomach lightly with the back of her hand, "Don't dis my truck, we've been through a lot together."

Edward laughed and leaned in closer, "Oh really, like what?"

Bella tried to appear unaffected by his close proximity as she thought, "Um, well, it was my first car." She started but stopped as Edward started running his nose along her shoulder, he hummed that he was listening. "Uh, i-it took me to all my firsts."

"Firsts?" he asked without stopping his ministrations.

"Y-yeah, um, first boyfriend's house, first party, first day at a new school..." she trailed up as he started traveling up her neck.

"Hm, tell me Bella, did you have your first time in this car?"

Bella laughed a shaky laugh, "Um, no, I don't think this car has ever seen any action a-actually."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping that will change any second here though."

Edward finally looked up at her, "Yeah?"

Bella hooked her hands behind his head, tangling her fingers in his messy hair and pulling his mouth down to hers as she muttered, "Yeah."

She didn't meet any resistance as their lips met with a groan from Edward and a moan from Bella. He brought his hands down to her hips and grabbed on tightly as he traced her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance, which she granted and their kiss deepened as their tongues met. Remembering his previous fantasy, Edward took her bottom lip between his and bit down before soothing it with a swipe of his tongue. Bella moaned louder and broke their lips to breath.

Edward slid his hands down to cup her ass and started lifting her up. She got the message and wrapped her legs around him as their mouths clashed again and he he pressed her up against the truck. Bella moaned as she felt Edward's distinct bulge in his jeans between her legs in just the right place and couldn't help thrusting her hips to continue her pleasure. He growled at the sensation and then next time she thrust her hips, he met her halfway causing her to yelp a little bit and throw her head back against the car. They continued this rhythm as Edward laved her neck in kisses and love bites.

"E-Edwardd." She gasped between thrusts. He grunted in return. "I-I-I Oh my god, so good! Don't stop!"

"Wouldn't think of it," He growled out before returning his lips to hers and speeding up his thrusts as he neared his climax. He couldn't believe that he was going to cum in his pants like a teenager, but it was just too good to do anything else.

Bella could feel herself on the verge of her orgasm when Edward whispered in her ear, "God, you're so sexy, I can't wait until I'm actually inside you. You gotta cum for me Bella!" His dirty words threw her over the edge and she bit down on the space between his shoulder and neck to stop herself from screaming out. Edward followed with loud groan as he stilled against her, keeping himself together enough not to drop her.

When he felt that he could think clearly again, he straitened up and slowly lowered Bella down to her feet, trying to ignore the uncomfortable sensation in his pants.

Bella let go of Edward when she felt steady enough and smiled up at him. It wasn't until she heard a firetruck in the distance that she realized what exactly had just happened and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god," she stepped away from Edward and started pacing, "oh my god, I just dry humped Edward Cullen in a parking lot. Someone could have seen, we could have been arrested, oh my god, I'm going to hell-"

Edward cut her off with his laughter before she could continue and pulled her into his arms, "Oh, silly Bella. You're not going to hell, and we didn't get caught. It's alright. And may I say, that that was the best make out session I have ever had?"

Bella giggled in his arms, "You may, and same here, that was amazing." She tilted her head up and he leaned down for a soft kiss that quickly started getting out of control.

He pulled away, "While that was great, I think we tested our luck enough for one day, the odds might not be with us a second time." He smiled.

Bella giggled again, "Yeah, and if we had continued it might have gone further than before and we can't have that."

Edward pouted like a petulant child, "And why not?"

"Oh Edward," Bella sang lightly, "I'm not _that_ easy, you'll have to take me on three dates and then _maybe_ I'll let you into my pants." She finished with a wink.

Edward groaned, "Fine, can I get your number so that I can call you later to set up the second one?"

Bella nodded and pulled out her phone as did he and they exchanged numbers before he gave her a chaste parting kiss and helped her into her truck. He watched her drive out of the lot and didn't turn to his car until her big truck was out of sight. Just as he settled into into his car, he pulled out his phone again and dialed.

It rang twice before a soft voice answered with a laugh, "Yes, Edward?"

He smiled at her voice, "Do you want to go out tonight? I know this nice place with great food and a kick ass waitress works there."

**So, that's my very first attempt at a scene like that. Please tell me what you think in a review and I'll accept constructive criticism, no hate please! **


End file.
